Kureiji
Kureiji is a the right-hand woman of the Bounts. She is probably the oldest of the bount dating back before Jin Kariya. Kureiji has multi-coloured hair (blue, orange, pink, purple and green), glowing green eyes with yellow as her pupil instead of black. She wears yellow and pink eyeshadow, has a heart tattoo on her cheek, has three piercings: two eyebrow rings and a lip ring and is almost constantly is eating a lollipop. She wears a white blouse that has a purple colar, a brown and purple blazer, brown pants and a red tie to top it off. Kureiji is quite person who often never talks and has no emotion on her face. Despite being quite, she is a cold and deadly fighter taking out both Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin rather quickly. Some of the other Bounts said that the reason she was so cold and quite was that she had experienced so much during her years that it caused her to become a shamed of herself, and if she were to talk, she would let everything she had been building up for years out. When the Bounts invaded the Soul Society, she stayed at the side lines watching Jin fight his opponents. When she learned the truth about Jin and how everything he ever told her was a lie, she came out and attacked him, blaming him for how she hide for most of her life when she could have been free. Kureiji is the oldest among the Bounts and by the far the most powerful. After the creation of the Bounts in the Soul Society, she didnt seem to remeber much of herself other than her first name. The first time she realized that she wasnt exactly was when she accidently sucked the souls out a couple dozen towns people. It was shortly after the accident when she was approached by Jin Kariya and his wife Yoshino Sōma. Jin told her that they were a special type of human called Bounts. They lived by sucking out peoples souls. At first Kureiji was both disgusted and offended at their way of life. She though that nobody deserved to die for their sake. Yoshino however convinced her by saying that she two was ashamed of what she was and she tried to hide from other because of it, but it would be better if you stayed together with your kind rather that push away from them. Years later when the Bounts started to take souls from the innocent, Kureiji started to question the fact that doing that would make them known to other,they wouldnt be able to hide anymore. When the Bounts invaded the Soul Society, Kureiji stayed away from the fighting becuase she thought that fighting against people who are saving the lives of the innocent was wrong. When Jin was fighting the final batthe with Ichigo Kurosaki, she overheard him talking about how he never hide what he was, he was a monster and he liked the fact that he could go around and take what he wants because of what he is and what he can do. Distrought that she was lied to all along, she came out of hiding and confronted Kariya blaming him for being locked in a cage her whole life. Kureiji had no choice but to end Kariya with the help of Ichigo. After Kariya's defeat she told Ichigo that she couldnt stand being who she was, so she ordered him to kill her. She currently is hiding in the soul society under everyones radar. Intelligence: When created she gained the power of knowledge. Immortality: Because of her knowledge, she was able to create an alternative source for souls, it still makes her live forever like the rest of the Bounts who suck souls. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Over the years she had taught herself many forms of martial arts. She is able to to kill someone with just one kick and make the unconcious with only one finger. Immense Spiritual Power: Her spiritual power was strong enough to make her doll look more like a manifested Zanpakuto than a doll. Spirit Particle Absorbtion: She like Kariya ia able to absorbe spirit particle,but unlike him it not only heals her, it makes her stronger and if in battle it makes her enemy weaker because she can drain their spiritual power. Okotte Boshi-ya is Kureiji's Doll. It takes the form of her a wandering butterfly that always follows her. To unseal her doll she blows the colour off of the butterflies wings. When in its released form, it takes the shape of a human alien. It has the body of a human, but also has an arm and a tail with a blade on the end of it. Okotte Boshi-ya is neither male nor female, which is why Kureiji refers to it as "it" no he or she. Okotte Boshi-ya has emmense strength and speed and is able to manipulate and control raw lightning. *Foudre Attaque (French for "Lightning Strike"): By extending its hand towars the sky, Okotte Boshi-ya can summon a bolt of lightning that will hit its target. *Foudre Boule ("Lightning Ball"): Okotte Boshi-ya can create a ball of lightning in the palm of its hand that it can either chose to throw it at its opponent or attack directly and push it into their chest. * Aura Filage Bouclier ("Aura Spinning Shield") By rapidly spinning in circles, Okotte Boshi-ya can create a blue sield that will repel attacks and send their target flying if they come in contact with the shield.